


WICKED is (up to no) good

by Desolace



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolace/pseuds/Desolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WICKED decide they need one more variable before they send the Trigger, the Betrayer. Because while they gathered (and will gather) lots of data of the Candidates brain patterns for fear, pain and stress, someone comes up with the idea to test for something different. Pleasure.</p>
<p>I'll add more tags as I go, because I have no idea where this is going (well, i have a lot of ideas, let's see which will play out the best) and honestly, this wasn't even supposed to be a full fletched fic... SPOILER for the first book/movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WICKED is (up to no) good

Gally

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling above. The first rays of sunshine fall through the window next to his bed. Groaning, Gally sits up, ruffles his hair and peeks out of the window. Why is he already awake? He can hear the doors slowly open, and their rumble resonates deep within his body. Still, he is used to the slight vibrations and the light never woke him before. Down below, on the stretch of grass leading to the Maze, he sees Minho walking up to the doors, together with the rest of the Runners. Accepting that it’s no use to go back to sleep, Gally stands up and heads downstairs to the showers. At least he’ll have a shower in peace before the other Builders wake up.  
The peace is wonderful while it lasts. The second he steps outside though, clean, refreshed and ready to build stuff, Newt comes limping towards him. Gally immediately puts on his what-the-shuck-do-YOU-want-face and crosses his arms. „Newt?“ he asks coldly. The boy just raises his eyebrows. „Alby decided that you get the Greenie for today. I doubt that he’ll be of any bloody help, but... just try not to rip his throat out, understand?“ Gally actually smirks at this. „I’ll try my best.“ he says before he walks past Newt to the kitchen. He hears Newt sighing. The Greenie, he thinks. There is something about that boy; he feels memories stirring, memories he got after he went through the Changing. The Greenie had been there, but he can’t concentrate on the how and why, he just has this weird feeling of knowing that boy. He had those feelings the day before, when that shuck-face came to the Glade, but they had been... different. More angry and hate-filled than anything else. Now he just wants to get to know him, and a strange sensation rushes through his body. Shivering, he opens the doors to the kitchen and gets himself some food.

While eating breakfast, Gallys thoughts keep returning to the Greenie. Thomas. His Builders gave up trying to talk about todays project with him, as he zones out after a few moments. Gally is aware that he is acting strange today, but he cannot focus on anything. Half an hour back, in the shower, he had already made plans for splitting up the tasks and how long it would take them, but he can’t remember any of that right now. It’s as if someone is drawing his consciousness back to the dark haired boy. „Gally?“ He practically jumps in his chair hearing his name. He feels his face redden with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. „What is it?“ he snaps and looks behind him, seeing that shank Greenie standing in the door, framed by the sunlight, and the sudden wind carries his smell.... What is shucking wrong with you?? he thinks desperately and as soon as that strange feeling of want came, it is gone. His mind is clearer than before, and he finally realizes that everyone is staring at him. Shit. With more force than necessary he stands up, knocking his chair to the ground. Gally tries to ignore all of them, everyone starts whispering as he stomps to the door, pushing past Thomas, who looks afraid and takes a step back. „I’m not going to kill you, stop looking like you’re going to cry, shank!“ Gally half-yells and once outside, takes three deep breaths to calm himself. He hears wood creak behind him, it’s Alby, coming down the stairs of Homestead. „What is the matter with you, Gally?“ the dark-skinned leader of the Glade asks. His tone is calm, but Gally knows it’s a facade. „Alby, I swear I have no idea. I just feel strange and it’s all the fault of that shuck Greenie!“ Before he knows it, Gally is yelling again. Everyone in the kitchen slowly creeps toward the doors. Newt stands beside Thomas and Alby, who still looks calm, but intimidating. Gally suddenly realizes what this must look like. „Alby, I wasn’t stung or anything, you know I wasn’t in the Maze, can’t we...“ Their leader shakes his head. „Gally, you were stung once, and you’re not enough of a shuck-face to go back to the Maze. Still, you are not acting like yourself.“ „Yeah, his old self was a bloody inspiration.“ Newt whispers to Thomas and snickers. Gally makes a face towards Newt and then looks at Alby again. „What am I supposed to do about it?“ „Let’s get you checked. Jeff? Clint?“ Alby shouts, and their Med-Jacks push their way out of the crowd. „And the rest of you: Get back to eating, we have a lot to do today. As everyday. Come on!“ And with that, Alby turns around and jumps up the stairs two at a time to the rooms of the Med-Jacks.

Gally strips to his underwear and lies down on one of the stretchers. He‘s getting more and more annoyed by the second. Although he knows they have to be sure he isn’t ill, he also knows that if something is wrong with him, they surely won’t find evidence for his strange behaviour on his body. Because it seems to come from his mind, getting fogged over in an instant and then clearing equally as quick. Now, the curios sensation has gone almost completely, except for a few tingles in his lower body. Jeff and Clint examine him, then they ask questions like what he ate, if he felt ill, and so on. Although he tries, he can’t really explain what’s wrong with him, and he’s too embarrassed to mention that Thomas seems to be the trigger to this whole problem. But the two Med-Jacks aren’t dumb, and so they mention that he behaved strange the day before, too. Gally can’t deny this, so he just shrugs. The boys exchange a look, then order Gally to dress again. He stands up, puts on his pants, socks and shoes. Just as he pulls his shirt over his face, he can see him. Standing in front of him. With a stiffling cry, Gally stumbles backwards, staring at Thomas, his hair, his eyes, his lips.... He can feel the fire in his veins, and absentmindedly rubs his hands over his chest as he backs away even farther until his back hits the wall. The other boy just calmly looks at him, curiosity in his eyes. For a few moments, there is silence, then Jeff screams for Alby.  
Panic flares up in Gally, his eyes dart around the room, looking for an exit, but Thomas is still in his way, still calm, still staring. Then he opens his mouth. „Gally. It’s okay. C’mere...“ With a broken sob, Gally succumbs to the craving and stumbles towards the dark-haired boy in front of him. „Thomas...“ he croaks, his voice sounds unfamiliar in his ears. He barely hears Clint yelling at Thomas to stay away from him, he can’t hear anything besides the voice of that shuck-faced Greenie. „I don’t know what’s wrong...“ he whimpers and finally, finally closes the remaining distance between them. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy, and as he feels that Thomas returns the hug, the swooshing sound in his ears drowns everything else out, and he falls, falls deep into a black nothingness.


End file.
